


The Dogs Taking your Virginity

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [29]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Dogs Taking your Virginity

**white:**

  * he’s so fucking gentle omg
  * lots of foreplay!! mostly making out, rubbing your thighs, hips, waist etc
  * he’s so passionate sdjsajsal
  * rose petals on the bed. mood lighting, scented candles
  * also he makes sure you’re ready–  _“i just wanna know you’re certain you wanna do this now, sweetie, whatever’s best for you”_
  * he does all the work bc he wants you to really enjoy your first time. like he wants you to enjoy all the times but like, he wants to leave you with a really sweet memory of it :’)))) this romantic boye i stfg
  * but we know he’s daddy af so his authoritative, rough side comes out as he’s fucking you. face stern and concentrating on fucking his girl good
  * defffooo strokes your hair during too bc you are precious :-)
  * cradles you afterwards like how he holds orange??? yeah he’ll whisper down to you like he does to him–  _“how was that for you, beautiful?”_
  * overjoyed with love for you 



**pink:**

  * nervous™
  * he’s all jittery because he doesn’t want to make you do anything you don’t wanna do
  * lowkey doesn’t believe that someone like you would wanna lose your v card with someone like him
  * like this boy seems harsh but he’s actually terrified of pressuring you
  * he’ll ask you approximately 38390280924 times if you’re sure
  * you’ll probably have to pin him down and tell him yes, you’re fucking sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * then he’ll believe you and you best fucking believe this boy kisses you with the force of a thousand waterfalls (i hope yall GET that reference)
  * he gets really into it but makes a concerted effort to be gentle and make sure you feel good
  * if you tell him how good he’s making you feel oh my GOD he loves it
  * makes out with you while he fucks you :-))))))
  * also he’ll bury his face into the crook of your neck
  * even though he swears he’s quit smoking, yall have cuddles and smokes in bed afterwards



**orange:**

  * sooo fucking excitable omg
  * he wants your first time to be so special and he’s like, so flattered that you’re doing it with him 
  * he’ll talk himself up in the mirror beforehand bc he’s so determined to show you a good time wehehehe
  * also he wants to make sure he looks good for you
  * oh god he gets so easily riled up during foreplay
  * he likes knowing how wet you are for him
  * dirty talk…. .sdjslkadjklajsa he’ll dirty talk you so MUCH--  _“god, your pussy feels so fuckin’ good, baby, it’s all mine now, beautiful little pussy”_
  * deffo kisses you while fucking you
  * you giggle into each other’s lips too bc he’s a dork aldlkksljda
  * he!!!!!!!!!! plays!!!!! with!!!! ur!!!!!!!!!! titties
  * likes it when you watch him suck your nipples too. he gets rly into that
  * lazy cuddles & kisses afterwards, watching tv in bed all cozy and warm



**brown:**

  * he’s so damn excited omgfgffg
  * he can hardly believe it lssjdljslcas it’s so cute!!
  * deffo lights candles with a very specific scent and does little sweet dorky things like that to make you feel comfortable
  * probably puts on a horror movie to get you in tHe mOoD ;^)
  * he’ll do the old ‘pretending to yawn and wrapping his arm around you’
  * you have to initiate it bc he doesn’t mind either way
  * so GIGGLY--  _“heh, you sure you’re, uh, ready, angel?”_
  * kisses you as he fucks you 
  * ALSO SMILING BETWEEN KISSES!!!!!!!!!!!! and giggling ofc
  * he’s overwhelmed with love for you
  * lots of cuddles and lazy, happy kisses



**blonde:**

  * makes sure to do lots of foreplay
  * he teases you so MUCH Omgfgkdnns like he’ll be making out with you on his lap and slowly rubbing up your thighs and over your hips
  * spanks!!!!!!!!!! you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
  * even though this boye is dom asf he’ll be gentler with you, less rough
  * missionary bc he wants to do all the work while being able to make out with you as he fucks you
  * also bc he wants to see your face when he first puts it in you
  * he’ll cup your cheek, hold your face and stroke your hair during
  * _“thaaat’s a good girl”_
  * nose pressed against yours, breath mingling, grunting into your lips
  * CIGARETTES AFTER




End file.
